Tú, yo y un almuerzo
by Affinitty
Summary: ¡Queridos radioyentes de la radio de la PS 119, tenemos una sorpresa por San Valentín!¡El sorteo benéfico de San Valentín organizado por Rhonda Wellington Lloyd! ¡Participen y podrían ganar un almuerzo romántico con un chico muy especial!


Hey Arnold! No me pertenece

* * *

Se golpeó la cabeza contra su casillero mientras maldecía internamente su personalidad exterior y su terco orgullo. Cualquiera podría ir y comprar el estúpido boleto de lotería, excepto ella. A ella la mirarían raro, la juzgarían a sus espaldas y llegarían a tontas conclusiones incorrectas.

Y eso era demasiado para su orgullo…

Flashback

Esa era una mañana cualquiera en la preparatoria pública 119 de Hillwood, la cual estaba completamente tapizada por carteles rosas y corazones mal cortados; pues el tema de este año, elegido por Rhonda Lloyd, era "primer amor".

Tanto rosa y olores a almíbar daban un aire infantilmente romántico a la escena, que les recordaría a los alumnos sus valentines de primaria, sus primeros amores y las infaltables cartas anónimas compuestas a "esa persona especial"

Todo demasiado infantil para gusto de cierta rubia, quien se paseaba buscando su casillero, en compañía de su mejor amiga.

**_-_¡Buenos días 119!- saludó una voz femenina desde los parlantes instalados por todo el corredor- ¡Estamos a tres días de San Valentín y todo está lleno de amor! ¿No es así, Eugene?**

**-Claro que sí, Sheena. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que se encargaron de decorar el colegio para este 14 de febrero- respondió el pelirrojo, con su habitual alegría- Y tú, ¿ya tienes un Valentín, Sheena?**

-¡Como si nos importara!- exclamó Helga, haciendo reír levemente a Phoebe

-Helga, San Valentín es una fecha importante, es parte de las costumbres…

-Claro que es importante, para los vendedores de cartulinas rosas. ¡Rayos! ¡Como se supone que encontraré mi casillero con tantos adornos!

**-No, creo que aún no- lo dijo riendo, divertida por el sonrojo del pelirrojo que nadie más que ella logró ver  
**

**- Es una pena...-se aclaró la garganta- Bien, les recordamos que el almuerzo del día de hoy es spaghetti con albóndigas**

**-¡Eso suena delicioso Eugene!**

-¿A qué clase de perdedores ponen como conductores de radio?- bufó la rubia, arrancando algunos corazones que colgaban del techo, encima de su cabeza

-Eugene y Sheena son buenos conductores. Siempre son positivos y logran quitar una sonrisa a casi todos los alumnos

-Aquí la palabra clave es "casi", Phoebe

**-Oh, ¡tenemos una sorpresa por San Valentín!- exclamó la chica, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de quienes habían dejado de darle importancia a la radio- ¡El sorteo benéfico de San Valentín organizado por Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!**

**-¡Claro! ¡Les recordamos que pueden comprar sus boletos desde el día de hoy!**

**-Cada boleto está a solo dos dólares. Y recuerden que todo el dinero recaudado será para el orfanato de Hillwood**

-¿Un sorteo? Nunca nadie gana esas cosas…- exclamó Helga, quitándole importancia al asunto

-Si nunca participas, nunca ganarás- razonó su amiga

**-Y ahora lo que todos deseaban saber… ¡los premios!**

**-El sorteo se dividirá por categorías: por uno lado, chicos y por otro, chicas.**

**-Los ganadores del concurso podrán tener un almuerzo romántico el día de San Valentín con uno de los chicos sorteados**

**-¡Así es! No sólo sortearemos el lugar, sino también la pareja con la que podrás ir**

-¿Qué clase de tontos se ofrecen para estas cosas?

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que es algo…excéntrico por parte de Rhonda. Pero, es por caridad, Helga

**-Y las chicas que se ofrecieron para este memorable evento son…**

**-Encabezando la lista, la chica más popular de la preparatoria ¡Rhonda Lloyd!**

-¡Que sorpresa! –mencionó Helga sarcástica. Esto le parecía bastante tonto por parte de Rhonda. Aunque, por otro lado, era divertido. Su lado sádico deseaba que Curly ganara la cita...

**-La siguiente chica es… ¡Lila Sawyer!**

**-Y la última, pero no menos importante, nuestra querida conductora de radio… ¡Sheena!**

Esto no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Lila y Sheena eran demasiado bondadosas y nunca dejarían pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo caritativo.

**-Bien, ahora les toca a las chicas saber que premios se podrán ganar ¿No es así, Sheena?**

**-¡Claro Eugene! Del grupo de chicos, encabezando la lista se encuentra el capitán de football americano… ¡Harold Berman!**

-Vaya, ¡El premio gordo!- bromeó la rubia, algo incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Quién querría ganar una cita con Harold?

**-El siguiente sorteado es el jugar estrella del equipo de basketball… ¡Gerald Johanssen!**

Helga volteó a ver a Phoebe., adivinando en sus mejillas un ligero tono sonrojado. Tenía sus dudas, pero ahora estaba segura de que su mejor amiga participaría en ese estúpido sorteo.

**-Y el último sorteado, en la categoría para chicas es… ¡Arnold Shortman!**

Su respiración se agitó. ¿Qué? ¿Él? ¿Alguna tonta almorzará con Arnold, sólo por haber comprado un boleto? ¡Lo que ella deseó toda su vida, a dos dólares de distancia!

**-Eso es todo por hoy. Podrán comprar sus boletos al término de clases. Recuerden que lo más importante no es el premio, sino el ayudar a quién más lo necesite**

**-Pero, también les deseamos buena suerte a los participantes. Tal vez podrían terminar teniendo una cita romántica ¿No Eugene?**

**-¡Así es Sheena! ¡Suerte a todos!**

Fin del flashback

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel anuncio en la radio escolar. Tres días de ver a chicos y chicas comprando boletos, algunos por diversión, otros por caridad y alguno que otro por sentir cierta atracción por los chicos "sorteados"

Desvió su vista de las personas y las fijó en dos chicos. Un rubio y un moreno. Gerald se veía orgulloso de ver a tantas chicas comprando los dichosos boletos, mientras que Arnold se veía un tanto apenado por la situación en la que estaba.

Pero Helga lo conocía bien. Si se trataba de ayudar a los demás, Arnold sería capaz de arriesgar cualquier cosa. Y ahora sólo su tonto orgullo le impedía ir y comprar un boleto…

No tenía tantas posibilidades de ganar, pero el hecho de tener el boleto la convertiría en una participante y encendería una mínima esperanza. Además, sería mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras alguna rata se llevaba a su ángel.

Sí, un boleto, sólo eso necesitaba para sentir que…

-¡Helga!- escuchó a su lado e, inconcientemente giró entorno al llamado

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, Phoebe!- se sorprendió al verla sonrojada y sosteniendo unos papelitos con todas sus fuerzas

Un momento ¿papelitos? ¿Esos no eran…

-Helga, yo…compré unos boletos. Ya sabes, para el sorteo del día de hoy…

-¿Tú, Phoebe? ¿Enserio? - fue una pregunta algo tonta, el color de las mejillas de Phoebe se lo confirmaba- ¿y eso qué tiene?

-Quiero…darte uno a ti. Ya sabes, tal vez ganes- sonrió pícara, mientras le extendía uno de los papelitos

-¿Para mí? ¿Para qué querría yo uno de estos tontos boletos?- mencionó, con la intención de no dañar su ego, pero sutilmente agarró el trocito de papel que la asiática le ofrecía

-No lo sé. Bueno, ya sabes…por la caridad, supongo- contestó Phoebe riendo

-¡Claro, caridad!

**-¡Chicos y chicas!- exclamó la inconfundible voz de Eugene a través de los parlantes- ¡Llegó la hora que todos estaban esperando! ¡La hora del sorteo benéfico organizado por Rhonda Lloyd! Recuerden que los premios son…**

**-Una cita con un chico o una chica especial- agregó su compañera- Esperamos que todos hayan comprado boletos ¡Buena suerte!**

**-¡Muchas gracias a Rhonda por encargarse de organizar este evento, único en nuestro querido colegio!**

**-¡Y gracias por su valiosísima ayuda al orfanato de Hillwood!**

**-Claro, recuerden que el dinero recaudado…**

-¡Rayos! ¿Podrían dejar de decir tantas propagandas e ir al grano?

-¿Impaciente, Pataki?- preguntó Gerald, quien iba acercándose junto con Arnold a su casillero

-Helga ¿Tú compraste un boleto?- preguntó asombrado el rubio, mientras se ubicaba al lado de la chica

-¿Yo? Pues… ¡claro que no, cabeza de balón! ¡Ganar una de esas citas sería un castigo más que un premio!

-Pero, es por una buena causa. Además, no es precisamente una cita romántica. Podría ser sólo una cita de amigos ¿no?

-¿Con quien? ¿Contigo, con el panzón o con pelos necios? ¡No gracias!

-Es una lástima que creas eso porque…

-¡Shhh! ¡Van a decir a las ganadoras!- interrumpió Gerald, mientras se frotaba las manos

**-¡Bien Eugene! La feliz ganadora de una cita con Harold Berman es…**

**-La número 45…¡Gloria! ¡Felicidades!**

Helga escuchó rumores recorrer los corredores. A nadie le parecía interesante la pareja, pero sería divertido molestarlos.

**-Ahora, la ganadora de la cita con Arnold es…**

Un ligero temblor recorrió sus manos. ¡Que sería más bello que pasar un San Valentín con su ángel de cabellos dorados!. Desvió un poco la vista, para observarlo a su lado. Él también estaba algo tembloroso e impaciente por saber quién había sido la afortunada…

**-La chica con el boleto número 62…¡Patty Smith! ¡Felicidades!**

El temblor la paralizó y una mueca de disgusto se instaló en su rostro. ¿Por qué creyó tener alguna posibilidad? Solo poseía un boleto y su tonta e ingenua confianza en que el destino querría juntarla con su ángel

-¡Woou! ¡Te tocó la gran Patty!- mencionó Gerald, imitando la mueca de Helga

-Bueno, Patty es una chica muy dulce y amable. Además sólo somos amigos- agregó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros; incómodo con la mirada fija de su mejor amigo

-¡Viejo, hoy es san Valentín! Nada es sólo de amigos…el amor está en el aire- diciendo esto, dirigió su mirada a Phoebe, quien se sonrojó levemente y, sonriendo, desvió la mirada.

**-Finalmente, el último chico en ser sorteado, la ganadora de una cita con Gerald Johhansen es…**

**-¡La número 86! ¡Felicidades, Phoebe ****Heyerdahl**!

Gerald sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la chica, sin embargo, tanto ella como Pataki estaban con una mirada disgustada

**-¡Esperen! ¡Aquí hay otra anotación! Al parecer este boleto fue transferido…la verdadera ganadora es…**

-Rayos- murmuró Helga, sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes

* * *

Hola! El primer capítulo de esta historia es un experimento. Me encanta poner a Helga y Gerald juntos (como amigos) y que mejor que San Valentín para lograrlo! Claro, que habrá también HxA y GxP :3

Para los lectores de "Pintando Inmadurez" estoy algo desinspirada con el tema final. Por eso me gustaría que entren a mi profile y voten por el final que les parezca más convincente (ojo, es solo para saber que sería mejor, no es el final completo)

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
